The Exwire's First Halloween Together
by Austin Ga Kill
Summary: Rin wanted to have a Halloween party with all of his new friends, and he's gonna make sure it's great. One-shot Halloween fic.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first one-shot! A short little thing I felt like doing just cause I was in the Halloween spirit. I know it's not the best but I just wanted to get something up for one of my favorite holidays. This is the first time I have been in the Blue Exorcist side of fanfic in a long while (It's actually where I started but you can't read those garbage fics anymore), but I have been wanting to write something for this series again for a while now.**

Adjusting the glasses, Rin looked into the mirror and gave himself a smirk. Today was Halloween, and Rin had forced Yukio to help him throw a party for it. Making sure he had everything on him, Rin exited the dorm bathroom to see Kuro sitting there waiting for him.

" _Rin, you really look like him!"_ Kuro said to Rin as he jumped on his shoulder.

"Really Kuro? Sweet!" Rin cheered with a grin, glad that his costume looked good.

Walking down the hallway towards his and Yukio's room, Rin opens the door and strolled inside. "Hey Yukio, you done yet?" he asked his brother, who currently had his back to Rin.

Sighing at Rin's impatience, Yukio tightened his bowtie. "Yes Rin, I'm almost ready." Really, Yukio didn't feel the need to dress up, but at Rin and Shiemi's insistence, he relented to dress up as a simple vampire.

Putting his fake teeth into his mouth Yukio turned to look at Rin, but stopped stunned when he saw Rin grinning in his outfit with Kuro on his shoulder.

"What's up Yukio? Jealous of how good I look?" he asked cockily at him.

Blinking out of his stupor "Uh no Rin, it's just you really look like dad." Yukio said honestly.

"I should," Rin said, his tail wagging back and forth, "this used to be all of his stuff.". Rin had gotten the stuff when he took a trip to the monastery, not only to visit the priests who lived there but to also get some of Father Fujimoto's stuff for the party.

"I wanted to go as the coolest person I know, so I couldn't just half-ass it Yukio." Rin said, almost bragging whether at the fact he got the whole outfit together or about how cool their father was, Yukio didn't know. "You should go visit the guys at the monastery sometime Yukio, they miss you."

"Yeah I'll make sure to do that sometime, it's just been so busy that I don't have the time," he defended himself with a soft smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rin said waving him off. "The others should be getting here soon. Let's go!" he said charging off with a big grin ready to brag about his outfit and dad.

His smile grew at his brothers' antics. Yukio checked his bowtie one more time before following Rin, making sure to close the door after him.

Running to the entrance of the dorm, Rin looked around at all the decorations he put up, checking everything to make sure it was all perfect. He spent hours putting everything up, it better damn well be.

"Everything looks fine Rin. You don't need to worry that much," Yukio said after seeing Rin darting around Kuro, who jumped off onto one of the tables and meowed in agreement.

"Yeah but I have to make sure, it has to all be perfect," Rin said, not stopping once while speaking before running over to stand by Yukio, inspecting everything. "Yeah, there we go. Everything looks great," he declared proudly.

Sweatdropping at Rin, Yukio wanted to say something but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. To this, Rin spirited forward to open it.

Opening the door Rin grinned when he saw Shiemi, Izumo, and Paku standing there. All three of them were dressed up, the last of the three Rin had insisted Izumo invite, even if she wasn't in the Cram School anymore she was still Izumo's friend. And Rin thought 'The more people the better!', which actually meant more people to brag about to Shirou.

"Hey guys, come on in," Rin said moving out of the doorway to let them in. Waiting for them to compliment him on his decorations.

Stepping in, Shiemi and Paku looked around in wonder at the decorations while Izumo tried to look unimpressed.

"Everything looks so nice," Shiemi happily exclaimed at the scenery, dressed up in a witch outfit that Paku helped her pick out for the occasion.

Paku nodded in agreement. "Yeah, everything looks amazing… oh, hello Mr. Okumura," she said bowing, with a small blush clashing with her blue dress.

"Hello Ms. Noriko I hope you are doing well," he said politely while returning the smile, causing her to blush even more, and adjust her tiara.

Izumo glances around before noticing Rin looking at her expectedly, waiting for her to say something about his job decorating.

"I suppose it doesn't look all that bad," she muttered as she crossed her arms in her shrine maiden outfit. Rin did hear her and cheered.

"Ugggghh, why are you all so loud?" they heard Shura pop up from depths of the dorm, drunk with a can of beer in hand.

"Ah come on Shura, lighten up. It's Halloween!" Rin cheerfully said, causing Shura to stare at him.

As she had been in the middle of taking a drink of her beer, she choked and coughed on her beer once she saw Rin. "Oh hell, I thought Shiro had come back to from the grave to haunt me." This caused Rin to grin again, and laugh at her.

"Who hell are you supposed to be Rin?" Izumo asked after looking him over. Paku had been wondering the same thing, and Yukio just chuckled at the question as Rin's eyes lite up.

"I'm Shiro Fujimoto, the coolest guy ever." he proudly proclaimed, getting right in their faces with sparkling eyes. "He's the guy who raised Yukio and I, and he is the very definition of badass!"

"He was a pervy priest that liked girls with big boobs." Shura added with a laugh, causing Rin to get a little depressed as the other girls, who had originally seemed interested, lose all emotion on their faces and Izumo to hold her hands up to her chest at being reminded of her own 'flaws'.

Yukio coughed a bit into his fist. "Even if he had a few flaws, father was a great man," he said with a small glare at Shura.

Shura looked away, trying to play innocent. "I never said he wasn't a good guy, I just said he liked boobs," she said, taking another sip of her beer.

After she said that, the door opened. "Hey there everyone!" Shima said, walking in with Suguro, and Konekomaru following behind the latter of the two, apologizing with a bow at Shima's intrusion.

"Sorry we're late," Shima said, pointing a thumb at his friends "Those two were taking forever getting ready." He finally got the chance to look over the other girls "Wow you girls all sure do look great," he complimented, while he was in a Werewolf outfit.

"We wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't tried rushing us so much," Konekomaru pointed out in his wizard costume while Suguro nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what the hell man? You said we had to get all dressed up," Bon said in his Frankenstein outfit that Shima forced him to get, saying that he had the look to pull it off.

"It's alright everyone," Shiemi tried to calm them down, "We just got here too. You haven't missed anything," she assured them.

Paku adds in "Yeah, Rin and Mr. Okumura were just telling us about their dad is all," Paku added in.

"Their dad?" Suguro asked, causing them to nod once again as Rin jumped in.

"Yeah our dad Shiro Fujimoto the previous Paladin." he gloated to everyone, causing their jaws to drop.

"No way your dad was the Paladin!" Suguro exclaimed.

"Actually Rin is telling the truth our dad was the last Paladin, that's partially why Rin wants to be the Paladin now." Yukio confirmed, causing Rin to smirk.

Shima closed his mouth. "Are you serious?!" he said before running up to Yukio. "You gotta have had some awesome stories about him," Shima said with his hands on Yukio's shoulders.

"Yeah I guess I got a couple I could tell." Yukio said, rubbing the back of his head as Bon and Konekomaru ran up, crowing him and wanting to hear the stories as well.

While the boys were busy, the girls turned their attention to Shura, who had taken a seat drinking her beer. "What?" she asked as Paku and Shiemi ran up to her.

"Come on Ms. Kirigakure," Shiemi said with a big smile as she grabbed her arm, "you need to get dressed up too."Paku grabbed her other arm, and they started to drag the confused women away as Izumo followed them.

Seeing everyone having a good time, Rin couldn't help but smile at Kuro when he who jumped back on his shoulder. "This party is going be freaking amazing, right Kuro?" Rin asked, to which Cat Sídhe meowed in agreement with.

Grinning, Rin decided to go the kitchen to check with Ukobach on the food, leaving everyone to their fun. Yukio told the boys about a mission he went on with Shiro while the girls were looking through Shura's clothes and made her try many things on. Well, all except Izumo who was currently feeling depressed because she compared Shura's chest size to her own.

From his spot in the ceiling, Mephisto grinned as he waited for the perfect moment to pop in and surprise everyone and wish all of them a very happy Halloween since he had nothing better to do on this night.

 **So that was it. I do feel bad though cause I feel the ending was a bit abrupt, but I figured ending it with Mephisto was fine. If there is anyone out there that wants me to write more Blue Exorcist just let me know, I would really like to take another crack at this series and expand from where I have been. Perhaps maybe a Soul Eater x Blue Exorcist fic I have been thinking of. Either way, I do hope you all enjoyed. And a very special thanks to my favored son, Blaiseingfire for checking this over for me even though he doesn't know Blue Exorcist… He even went over my author's notes…**

 ***while its past midnight and my stomach is trying to kill me. You better appreciate this don. Anyway Happy Halloween guys. - Blaise**

 **I love you too son. Yep have a happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
